


"I Need To Tell You"

by ackermanx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angst?? not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Lev confesses to Yaku and Yaku sort of breaks down</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Need To Tell You"

**Author's Note:**

> so one of my friends pointed out that this is kinda similar to a dj that someone made, but as I've never read it, everything in here has sprung from the murky depths of my own corrupted brain. thank you :)

"Yaku-san! Yaku-san!" 

Lev's loud and distinctive voice cut through the commotion that is people talking while they stretch and balls hitting the floor. Yaku turned away from his conversation with Kuroo to see a familiar gray head moving towards him. 

Kuroo grinned strangely. "I see someone wants to talk to you," he said. Then he promptly walked away.

"Wait! Don't go yet! What if - !" But it was too late. Kuroo was already gone. 

With no choices left, Yaku turned back and pretended to stretch, waiting for Lev to come over. Moments later, a slightly out of breath Lev arrived. 

"Lev! What did you want to talk to me about?" 

"Yaku-san! I... I need to tell you something!" 

That got Yaku's attention. "Er, alright. But you don't have to announce it like that, you know." He couldn't help but watch in fascination as Lev's face slowly turned a pale shade of red. 

"I-I'm sorry. I just needed to say... to say..." Lev violently shook his head. "Don't strain yourself during practice!" Then he ran off to join the rest of the team.

Yaku blinked. _That was strange._ But as he made his way towards the court, an involuntary smile made its way across his face.

_He's cute._

\----------------------------------------------- 

Yaku would have been lying if he'd said nothing had affected him today. It was nearly impossible to miss the smirks that the captain kept sending his way or Lev's behavior (he had, if anything, gotten even more nervous). By the end of practice his head was so filled with thoughts he didn't have room for anything else. Which was how he managed to miss an entire conversation while he was changing. 

"...yeah, alright. Hey Yaku, you coming?"

The short boy started. "Coming where?" 

Yamamoto snickered. "He's so out of it." 

This earned him a jab from Kuroo, who simply smiled as if nothing had happened. "We're going to get food somewhere, as soon as we can decide on a place. You coming with us?" 

Yaku gave a little shrug. "You guys can go on ahead, I'll lock up. I'm gonna be a while. Text me the location when you find one." _And I really need some time to think._

"All right, then. Have fun with that." Kuroo tossed the keys to him in an offhanded manner. "Let's go." 

As Kenma passed by him, Yaku felt a soft nudge. "Hey. Good luck."

"What was that for?" Yaku asked. But Kemna had already turned back to his game. 

Feeling extremely confused, Yaku waited until everyone was gone before he started stuffing his clothes into his backpack. He was about to head for the door when -

"Yaku-san!"

"Lev?" Yaku was completely taken aback. "I thought you left with the others!"

"I-I needed to tell you! I was going to say this before practice, but..." 

_He stayed behind after practice just to talk to me?_

"I really like you!" 

Yaku's fist acted of its own accord. 

"You! Don't! Just! Say things! Like that!" 

"Oww! But I'm not done! Will you go out with me?" 

_He did it. He really did it._

Yaku buried his face in his hands and turned towards the door so Lev couldn't see how red he was. _So this was why Kenma said "good luck."_

Yaku had to proceed very carefully. "Lev...before I say any more, you should know that...I like you too."

Lev visibly brightened.

"But have you thought this out? I'm a third year, for heavens sake! I'm leaving next year!"

"You could always come visit!" 

Yaku sighed. "Alright, fine. You're taller than me. By a lot."

"That's not really a problem, though." 

"What are the others going to say?" 

"They've known about this for a while. Ah, sorry...please don't kick me!" 

_Well, that explains all the weird behavior._ "What about the fact that we've only known each other for, what, three weeks?"

Lev frowned. "Isn't that fine too?"

"No! That is not 'fine!' What if I'm absolutely horrible? What if I'm secretly a murderer? What if I turn into Voldemort or... or... I don't know!"

"But the fact that you're saying all this means you're not really horrible, right?" 

_Why did he have to do that?? Why???_

"Y-Yaku? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine... I think..." To his surprise, Yaku found himself crying. He felt Lev's arms encircle him and pull him closer. Yaku closed his eyes. "Lev..." 

"Let me help." He felt himself being turned around, then felt something gently brush his lips. Yaku finally opened his eyes and found Lev standing in front of him trying to wipe his tears away. "Lev? I think I have something to tell you too." 

"What is it?"

"I'll do it."

\---------------------------------------------------- 

Why had he worried about what the others would think? He never should have worried. 

He had to tell the team, of course. This was met with a loud chorus of "Finally! What took you guys so goddamn long?" 

"So you're not worried about this at all?" Yaku and Kuroo were chatting before practice again, just like yesterday. 

"I've been waiting for this day for a whole month, my dear Yaku. Why would I be worried?" Kuroo clapped him on the back. "So does this mean you'll stop staring at each other during practice?" 

Yaku choked on his water. 

"Great! Now get out there and save some volleyballs!"


End file.
